Mortal Recoil (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Mortal Recoil (LMAoAT). episode begins at the Candy Hospital. A crowd is hovering over Princess Bubblegum as she's pushed on a gurney Lightning McQueen: Get PB to the AR. Stat! Princess Luna: What he said. Princess Celestia: I hope PB makes it. Prince Candy Ryan: Celestia I hope you are right. Nurse Pound Cake: What's her condition, Dr. Ice Cream? Dr. Ice Cream: She's totally gross over 90% of her body. The other 10% is crazy nasty. Nurse Pound Cake: Will she make it, Doctor? Dr. Ice Cream: Gravely I don't know, Nurse Pound Cake. Princess Celestia: Poor kid. Duck: Yeah. Princess Luna: I mean, I hope she will recover. Hiro: I agree. Princess Luna: Yeah. Mater: Don't worry, I'll send her some flowers. Dusty Crophopper: How nice. Prince Candy Ryan: his sister Bon? I hope you be okay. quickly pull her to the emergency room, a heart monitor bleeps. Doctor: Put sugar on 'er! Two scoops! and Nurse Pound Cake each put two handfuls of sugar on her, but she starts flat-lining We're losing 'er!! Rainbow Dash: Come on, you can do it. Pinkie Pie: I bet. Finn McMissile: Shush. Ice King: No! Not my number one! Princess, if you die on me, I will never forgive you! I'll be lost—lost in my own emotional labyri— Finn: punches him YAAAAAH!! Princess Celestia: Hey! Prince Candy Ryan: Finn, please stop! Dr. Ice Cream: Wait, Finn! Finn: scared What!? Dr. Ice Cream: Her sugar levels are stabilizing. Bubblegum regains her normal body shape. Everyone starts cheering. "Yaaay! She's alright!" Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, you okay? Princess Bubblegum: drained Yes, I'm fine. I just need to rest. Prince Candy Ryan: You do that. Meg will be okay with me. Twilight Sparkle: That's remind me of my boyfriend Thomas. Ice King: crying Oh, my wife! Is there anything weird about her? I can't see through these pain tears! Dr. Ice Cream: She's fine. Why? Ice King: It's just that... after Princess fell into the well, I saw something strange happen. Something I still don't understand. Root Sword is hurled at Ice King Ooh—AGH! Wait! Listen to me!! Finn: NO! Just shut your mouth, old man! Lightning McQueen: You could known that you're like the late Connor, old man. Ice King: "Old man?" Heh! What? I'm not old. Jake: Uh, yeah, you are, dude. agrees with Jake. "You are pretty old." "Yes, you are." "You're old." Ice King: Old? I'm... I see. It's all making sense now. Brrrrapapo! window with ice magic, shattering it I'm going, Princess. I'm sorry if my skin grossed you out. Nobody wants to see this old skin, I guess. up Nobody in the world. Finn: rage JUST GET OUT OF HERE!! Ice King: Peace. makes a peace sign then exits while waving solemnly sighs Finn: Sorry about that, Peebles. Prince Candy Ryan: He is just experienced. Not old. Princess Bubblegum: The ice wizard is a weak fool.... Jake: Huh? Prince Candy Ryan: Ice wizard? Rita: Huh. Cruz Ramirez: I think it's a nickname. Raggedy Princess: in Finn! Finn! The other princesses and I made you a new backpack! Finn: Whoa, Raggedy Princess! It's so awesome! Thank you. Raggedy Princess: blushes You're welcome, Finn! and runs off Sally Carrera: We could fetch something for her. Princess Celestia: Good idea. Prince Candy Ryan: I'll go get some oranges. Jake: Princess Bubblegum You look like sick, grey meat, but we're gonna jack you up so awesome. Finn: We should wheel 'er to her bedroom, right? Jake: Yeah, man, and then we'll do magic tricks. Princess Luna: Like what magicians do? Bubblegum closes her eyes Finn: Like fake magic? Princess Luna: Point made. Prince Candy Ryan: You mean like from a circus? Jake: Yeah, like voice trails off as the screen turns black bruh bruh bruh, bruh... shifts to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom Prince Candy Ryan: Princess? Finn and Jake: Princess... Princess... Bubblegum opens her eyes Surprise! Finn: We picked every flower in the Candy Kingdom just for you! flowers lie in the room, piling half-way up the wall in some places Lightning McQueen: How thoughtfull. Toby: Nice one. Jake: Whoo-oo! says nothing Hugo: Hello? Percy: Woo-hoo! Finn: Princess Bubblegum? Prince Candy Ryan: Sister? his fingers to get her attention. No respond makes a strange guttural noise and irregularly bends her body Jake: Oh, jeez!! hides behind Finn What's wrong with Princess Bubblegum?! Prince Candy Ryan: I don't know, Finn. Finn: whispering Quiet, dude. We're supposed to take care of her, not make her feel bad! Jake: I know, man, but she just seems... weird. Finn: She's just messed up from the accident, man. We just have to take care of her 'til she feels better. Jake: Uh... Okay, dude. Princess Celestia: Sure. Duck: I think you be okay with me, my lady. Princess Celestia: blushes Oh. look at the bed and gasp; she's gone. Sounds are heard from the bathroom. They go there Dusty Crophopper: I think she is doing something. Princess Celestia: Huh? Prince Candy Ryan: Is she going for a wash? Hygiene is important. Princess Luna: Good point. Hiro: I agree. Prince Candy Ryan: I hope sis is resting. Lightning McQueen (EG): I hope so, Ryan F-Freeman. Or is it Prince Bubblegum? Finn: Princess! Princess, no! You shouldn't be out of bed! picks her up and carries her back Prince Candy Ryan: You need rest, Bon Bon. Finn: Princess... I... I gotta tell ya somethin'. Uh... Jake... nudges his head slightly to signal Jake to get out Jake: Oh. Gotcha. I'll go get some tea! cuts his way through the pile of flowers and exits Lightning McQueen: That's new. Jack: Tell me about it. Rita: Heh. Sally Carerra: Finn: Princess... this sweater you made me kept me safe. I almost got super messed up, but... it saved me. And I wanted to say... thank you for imbuing this sweater with the power of liking someone a lot. Because... I like you a lot. Bubblegum is looking at him blushes Haha, uh... We shouldn't talk about this now. You should rest. Prince Candy Ryan: You go have some rest. Princess Bubblegum: weakly Finn... I need you to get me some things... Finn: Yes, Princess. Princess Bubblegum: weakly Ryan, look after Finn for me. Prince Candy Ryan: Sure. Peppermint Butler: with Jake Princess! I brought you some tea—gasps, dropping the tea and sees Princess Bubblegum talking to Finn. He hisses like a cat Princess Luna: gasps Chug: Oh my. Jake: Whoa... Butler runs away on all fours Uh... somethin' weird's goin' on... Dusty Crophopper: Jake? Finn: Jake from behind Jake! Jake: startled AH! Lightning McQueen: Jake, what are you doing? Prince Candy Ryan: And you know what you get for her, Jake? Finn: I'm gonna get some stuff for PB. Be right back. makes a worried noise. He turns and looks at the princess who is breathing deeply and creepily Jake: scared Hey... Princess... Sorry you're not feelin' good. says nothing and looks at him annoyed (still breathing deeply) Oh! I'll sing you a song! You love it when I sing songs! Rita: Oh boy. Mater: gulps grabs a pink microphone and small speaker, and forms bongos on his stomach, beginning to sing his song. Princess Bubblegum is visibly annoyed and suddenly has a deeper voice. She growls and puts her hand in a bush, wilting every single flower in the room Jake: Uh... Bubblegum convulses and yells gibberish Uh, this song's not that good. It's a bad one. I... I'm stoppin'. yells again. ...And starting a new song! bongos Bubblegum yells in utter agitation. Her bed begins jumping up and down. Suddenly, demonic flames engulf the room AAH... Bubblegum touches him RobotBoy: scared Princess Bubblegum: melting Jake... Mater: screams Rita: I'm outta here! off Pinkie Pie (EG): What? Pinkie Pie: Huh? Jake: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! room OH, MY GLOB, OH, MY GLOB, OH, MY GLOB, OH, MY GLOB!! himself Maybe the toxic waste did somethin' to her brain—made her have demon powers—or somethin’! runs towards the bedroom door with paraphernalia in his arms Yo, dude! Wait! What's all that biz?! Prince Candy Ryan: What? What she got? Finn: Uh, bleach, lighter fluid, ammonia, gasoline, I dunno. Lady stuff. Plutonium... Bubblegum exits the room Jake: No, man... no... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Princess Bubblegum: ingredients Thanks. back in Finn: No probs! Jake: Wait! Hold on! Finn: What's up? Jake: Listen... PB's bed was on fire. Finn: What?! Is she okay?! Jake: Whispering She made it on fire. Cal: No way! Prince Candy Ryan: How? Finn: With a match? Jake: No, man. With her brain... I think... stares confused Look, man, I'll show you! Finn: Jake, wh— Jake: Shh!! carefully opens the door. The room is burnt to a crisp, and Princess Bubblegum is gone P-P-P-Princess...? Prince Candy Ryan: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Finn: to bathroom Over there! go in front of the door. Finn knocks PB? You in there? Prince Candy Ryan: Sister, what's you're doing? Princess Bubblegum: threateningly I'm busy! Finn: See? It's fine. She's just havin' private time. Jake: I'm lookin' in! through keyhole Finn: JAKE, WHAT THE HEY?! Jake: Oh, my glob! James: What?! Rita: Huh? Finn: blushing Come on, man, that's pervy! Jake: You don't even know, man. Finn: DUDE?! Jake: Look! forces Finn to look through the keyhole See it! James: Let's see. Lightning McQueen: Dusty Crophopper: [Princess Bubblegum's skin is now black, and her shape has changed tremendously. She's putting the ingredients from before into the tub and drinking it Prince Candy Ryan: Bonnie?! Princess Celestia: Huh? Prince Candy Ryan: I mean.. that is just strange. Finn: Hold on, Peebles! smashes down the door PRINCESS! grows bigger as she drinks the chemicals. She then picks up the whole bath tub and drinks deeply AAH! PUT DOWN THE TUB! Lightning McQueen: Mater: Shoot. I bet it is the Lich. Prince Candy Ryan: You think? Rita: Bon? Hugo: Hello? Prince Candy Ryan: You feel okay, Bubs? throws it down and knocks Finn and Jake through a wall. Ice King is revealed to have been listening in. Princess Bubblegum smashes her way out of the castle Gumball Guardian: Evil presence detected!! with monster Princess Bubblegum Must defend!! at the Candy Castle, Ice King: [poking Finn's face Hey, Finn, are you dead or what? Finn: up Whaaah?... Ice King? What are you doing here? Lightning McQueen: What he said. Prince Candy Ryan: What do you want, IK? Ice King: Hey. I had to keep an eye on the princess because she's being possessed by the Lich. Finn: grunts You don't know that. Luke: Ice King: But I do. I saw it with my wizard eyes! changes to the well In the well, I saw something come out of the Lich and go into the princess. But I wasn't sure it was real returns to normal because when you have stanky old wizard eyes, sometimes you see things that are real, and other times it's like crazy crazy crazy in your face all the time! creatures dance around Finn and Jake in the Ice King's vision. He sighs himself All the time... the duo Guys, let me help you. I don't want my future wife to be... physically unattractive. Finn: Listen, you old poot. I'm not going to let you kill 'er twice. GET STUFFED. Come on, Jake. Prince Candy Ryan: And for the record, Ice King. I know that Sari could respect her elders. King groans in sadness as they exit Skarloey: Prince Candy Ryan: on Celestia Ride like the wind, Princess Celestia! spreads her wings and stands on her hind legs and flies Princess Celestia: Follow Finn's lead! Lightning McQueen (EG): Ride like the wind, Princess Luna! stands on her hind legs and flies Princess Luna: I hope Finn have a plan. Finn: We're coming, Princess! Jake: Dude! I think we should let the Ice King help! He can freeze her, which could buy us some t— Finn: Dump that mess! I'mma set 'er free with my like-like sweater! Jake: Woooh, do it! Finn towards her with his hind end. Finn: hurtling through the air. I like you, Princess!! Bubblegum punches Finn, who screams Jake: Finn!! Rarity: Oh no! Prince Candy Ryan: It is on like Star Song! is hanging on Prince Candy Ryan: Celestia! Princess Celestia: Hang on, Ryan! Prince Candy Ryan: I'm trying! was too late when he got smashed to the ground Lightning McQueen: Guys, find Finn! Holley Shiftwell: On it. is knocked back to the castle, next to a forlorn Ice King. Finn: Urrgh... himself Liking her... didn't work. She's unstoppable... unless... sees her stomping on Jake's head and sighs. Reluctantly Ice King, I... I need you to freeze Princess Bubblegum. Will you help me? Ice King: Gasps Are you suuuuure? Finn: Annoyed Yes. Ice King: Great! Weeee! and grabs Finn before exiting fly towards her. Finn: I'll distract 'er up top, you freeze 'er legs! Prince Candy Ryan: Go! Ice King: Finn Wah! Lightning McQueen: I'm fast like Simba! Prince Candy Ryan: For the worlds and the Candy Kingdom! uses his magic to fly around PB Finn: I'M A CAT! I'M AN AGILE CAT! JAKE! DUCK! retracts his body and falls to the ground. Finn grabs Princess Bubblegum's hair and covers her face with it MEOW, ICE KING! King grunts as he freezes the monstrosity with visible difficulty. A bird brings Finn down to the ground before he's frozen Thanks, bird! Candy People gather around and cheer Ice King: Yeah! Whoopie! Finn: You did good, Ice King. Ice King: Oh, yeah? Finn: Yeah, man. Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. My sister is frozen now. What's the worse that could happen? Princess Bubblegum topples over and her body is totally shattered. Finn looks at Jake, who both have a look of utter and total shock and horror Lightning McQueen: Uh oh. Dusty Crophopper: That ain't good. Sci-Twi: What did you do? Twilight Sparkle: Did you kill her? Ice King: Okay. I didn't kill 'er this time. Everybody saw that, right? Gumball Guardian: shattered Duuuude... Prince Candy Ryan: weakly Help me. Princess Celestia: Prince Candy Ryan: I'll be fine. I'm still alive. Finn: We gotta get 'er to the hospital! Mater: Get him to the hospital. Stat! He's hurt! Holley Shiftwell: On my way! shifts back to the hospital Dr. Ice Cream: Start assembling! Here, try to connect these two pieces! pieces don't connect Turn it... wads of gum stick Perfect. wad of gum is put on Princess Bubblegum's head to make a piece of her hair Give me more pieces, Doctor Princess! Dr. Princess: That's all we have, Dr. Ice Cream! Dr. Ice Cream: What?! That can't be! Nurse Pound Cake: gasps What do we do, Doctor? Dr. Ice Cream: sighing ...I don't know, Nurse Pound Cake. Prince Candy Ryan: And will you do it to me too? the emergency room, everyone is chattering Finn: I hope she's okay... Nurse Pound Cake: Attention, everyone... Finn: desperation IS PB OKAY?!? Nurse Pound Cake: Yes... but there were some complications. Mater: What? Rainbow Dash: Huh? Finn: NOOOOOOO!!!! Nurse Pound Cake: Yes... I'm afraid... there wasn't enough gum to work with, so it appears Princess Bubblegum is now...... younger. young Princess Bubblegum steps out of the emergency room. Everyone gasps, astonished Nurse Pound Cake: She's 13 years old now. Ice King: Aw, dang it! Well, I'm outta here. Goodbye, everyone. Exits Lightning McQueen: Finn: 13 years old? That's how old I am. Bubblegum smiles at Finn. He blushes Uh... Jake: Amused Whoa... Mater: Dadgum... Meg Griffin: Wow. walks up to him Princess Bubblegum: him Give me a hug, hero. Meg Griffin: And Doctor? Is my boyfriend Ryan okay? Nurse Pound Cake: Your boyfriend, Prince Candy Ryan, is okay. But, there is some complications. There is not enough of PB's gum to work with so, Prince Candy Ryan is... younger. young Prince Candy Ryan shows up from the emergency room He is now 14 years old. Rheneas: Wow! Princess Celestia: Ryan? Meg Griffin: Ryan? Is that you? Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. I feel young. Even though I still love you. Princess Luna: Oh my. faints [ Prince Candy Ryan: I know I do love Meg. For the first time in my life, from my royal duties with PB, I feel completely... Free. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Yeah, you are. cheers. Finn embraces her. Suddenly the camera pans menacingly past the crowd and reveals the waving snail—possessed by the Lich story ends Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series